This invention relates to pressure release devices for internally pressurized fluid containers.
Pressurized fluid containers are in widespread use for packaging and dispensing a variety of fluid products, including liquids, gases and combinations thereof. Under normal operating conditions, such containers perform entirely satisfactorily. However, in the event that the contents of such containers should become over pressurized, either because of improper use, exposure to heat or for any other reason, then a violent rupture may occur. For the last 25 years, those skilled in the art have been attempting to solve this problem by incorporating various types of pressure release devices into the container structures. Examples of some of these previously developed pressure release devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,350 (Lapin); 3,074,602 (Shillady et al); 3,292,826 (Ablanalp); 3,622,051 (Benson); 3,826,412 (Kneusel); 3,831,822 (Zundel); and 4,003,505 (Hardt). However, for a variety of reasons including unreliability, high cost, difficulty of maintaining critical tolerances during manufacture, etc., none of these devices have proved to be acceptable.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved pressure release device which operates reliably within a predictable range of pressures, which is simple in design and capable of being mass produced, and which can be integrally incorporated into the container structure at a reasonable cost to the consumer.